


Begin Again

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Older Characters, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline and Henry try to puzzle out if this tryst is the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Psych, Henry/Madeline, history, try, passion

The bed was smaller than Henry remembered it. Madeline seemed to occupy so much of it, even now, even though she was small of bone and luminous compared to his baldness and freckles. She had taken it in the divorce; now it consumed the center of her bedroom in the Alabama apartment she’d rented. It had begun with a favor, and ended with a bottle of wine and them mussing up her Lara Ashley sheets.

“Henry…” She arched up into his mouth, his cock; somehow she captured his tongue, and Henry groaned and pulled away. “We’re not trying again for Shawn’s sake, are we?”

She raised an eyebrow. “He’s thirty-four.”

Henry’s look was bald facedly deadpan. “What’s your point?”

She groaned and dragged him toward her breasts, her cunt, in two moments their pasts had provided this script for the prologue – they followed the fifteen-plus year dance they’d created so long ago. It was one that left them writhing and crying for each other, long after the night had faded into its velvet darkness.

Afterwards, they cradled each other in the cream-colored bedding. “We can’t tell Shawn we did this.”

“Not even if you move in with me?”

He shook his head. “Let’s try baby steps first.” He couldn’t let himself trust her yet, but the door would always be open for this woman.


End file.
